


All the Pretty Girls

by xenoglossy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/pseuds/xenoglossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri has an unexpected visitor (in her bedroom), Aoi tries to find out what Fukawa's problem is anyway, and Mukuro asks Kirigiri for a favor. (A collection of short fics from a prompt meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirigiri/Celes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri/Celes, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Kirigiri had gone into her room more or less on autopilot, her mind turning over the facts of a particularly thorny problem. Perhaps this was why it took her a moment to realize she was not alone, or perhaps it was simply the human brain’s difficulty in grasping the unexpected. And the presence of Celes, lying on her side in Kirigiri’s bed, propped up on one elbow and looking entirely nonchalant, was certainly unexpected.

When she saw that Kirigiri had noticed her, Celes grinned and let the sheet slide off her shoulder, revealing just enough pale, smooth skin to make it clear that she wasn’t wearing anything, at least above the waist.

Kirigiri couldn’t figure out where to look. Would continuing to look straight at her demonstrate that she was unmoved by this… whatever this was, or would it be taken as a sign of interest? Would looking away show that she wasn’t going to play this game, or that Celes had succeeded in flustering her?

And Celes just looked up at her and laughed, because of course Celes noticed her discomfiture, of course it was too late for Kirigiri to gain the upper hand here when she’d lost it the moment she walked into the room. But maybe she could at least obtain some kind of even footing.

“Is there a reason,” she said levelly, “that you’re naked in my bed?”

“Well, you’re not very good with subtle hints,” Celes replied. “So I decided I’d take a more direct approach.”

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes. “You can’t possibly be implying–”

“And anyway,” Celes went on, as if Kirigiri hadn’t said anything, “you don’t actually know that I’m naked, do you? Although if you’d like to find out…”


	2. Aoi/Fukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina/Fukawa, “I wish I could hate you.”

Aoi tried to be patient. She reminded herself again and again that the six of them were all each other had now, and any open conflict would be bad for the survival of the whole group. She did her best, she really did, but after what felt like the ten millionth weird muttered comment from Fukawa, she finally lost her temper.

“What is your _problem_?” she said, rounding on Fukawa, who flinched away and ducked her head. “Why are you always on my case? I haven’t done anything to make you hate me, have I?”

Fukawa muttered something Aoi couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I said, I don’t hate you. I wish I could hate you, but I don’t.”

Aoi let out an exasperated breath. “What does that even mean?”

“I–” Fukawa began, then seemed to choke on her words. She opened and closed her mouth soundlessly a few times, then seemed to decide that showing would be more effective than telling.

As Fukawa went in for the kiss, all Aoi could think was, _oh, this is gonna be_ so _awkward_.


	3. Kirigiri/Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri/Mukuro, “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Please,” said Mukuro, “you’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Kirigiri hesitated. “Me? But–I mean, I’m not a doctor.”

 _You’re the only one I can allow to see me this vulnerable_ , Mukuro didn’t say. Instead she said, “None of us are. At least you know something about anatomy.”

Kirigiri still looked dubious. “I know about anatomy as it relates to corpses. That’s hardly the same as providing medical assistance to a living person.”

Mukuro gritted her teeth. She had years of experience in ignoring pain, shoving it aside to focus on the task at hand, but she was still in no mood for a lengthy argument just now. “I know what to do. I’ll talk you through it. I just need another pair of hands.”

“All right,” Kirigiri said at last, and Mukuro let out a sigh of relief and began unbuttoning her blood-soaked shirt.


End file.
